


Running Back to you

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Hunters & Hunting, Season 1, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Sam x reader  -Set in season 1 : You have grown up with the boys  after  your  mother was also killed by the demon.  Your father became a hunter and met the Winchesters. As you grew up with Sam and Dean you fell in love with Sam.  You were there with him that night he told his father and Dean he was leaving for college and he told you he was leaving you . Now years later john missing and you have to go get Sam . What will happen to your feelings that at least on yours side were still there and as strong as ever.





	

"We need to go get him” you looked up from one of the research books that you had been looking though for the past hour. Dean threw his bag on the bed and started throwing clothes in it. You sigh and sat up closing your book.   
You had wonder how long it was going to take since John disapered before Dean decided to go and get Sam from collage. By your calculations, it took 2 weeks and 3 days. You were not going to argue with him because it wouldn’t do any good   
“So, have you decided what you are going to say to him to get him to come back?" you asked as you started gathering your stuff. He paused in his packing and looked at you.  
"I am not totally sure but I will figure it out. “He said. "It’s dad he will help" he said sounding more confident then he looked. You didn't reply not totally sure you agreed.   
You had been there the night Sam announced he was leaving for school and you saw the fight him and John had and you knew how Sam felt. Dean was going to have to do a lot of smooth talking to get Sam to come back.

Within an hour, you guys were back on the road it was still early in the morning and not many people were out on the road. The drive to Stanford would take most of the day. You settled in the passenger seat and let your mind wander as you watch the scenery fly past.   
You had grown up with Sam and Dean. Your father and theirs had met on a hunt. Found they worked well together and had the same goal in mind. Your mother had also died in a house fire when you were six months old as well and after that your dad had one goal in mind trying to find what hat had killed your mother and destroy it.  
So, for years you traveled with the guys and grew up with Sam and Dean learning the way to hunt just like they did. But when you were 16 you dads was killed on a hunt and John took you with him promising you that he would continue to search for what had killed your mother and his wife.  
At this point it was figure out to be a Demon. You wanted to tell him to forget it to be with his boys if he can but you knew that it wouldn’t work. It was at that point as well that you started to figure out that you had feelings for Sam.   
You guys were so close in age and had some much in common and spent a lot of time together that it was very easy to fall into a relationship with him. He was your first kiss,Frist lover. But he was your only love. The one you knew you would never replace.   
So, when he turned 18 and announced to everyone that he was giving up hunting and going to college that when all hell broke loose. Frist the fight with John and then him and dean started going at it. You walked out of the room and climbed into the car so you could cry in peace.   
He had walked out and found you in the car and climbed in beside you and held you while you cried. You didn’t ask him why because you knew why. He was tired of hunting he wanted a chance at normal life and you couldn’t be made at him for that.   
You loved him enough to let him go. He wanted you to go with him. But you knew that this life was it for you. It may not be as big of an obsession to you as it had been to your father but you want to see what had killed your mother go down.   
So, you would know you father hadn't die in vain. So, he left and you stay and continued to hunt with Dean and John until John disapered and then it was just you and Dean until now.

"Are you hungry?" Dean voice broke through your thoughts and you turned to look at him and then check your phone it was just after 8 am. "Sure I could eat something " you replied. He glanced at you   
"Are you ok ...? I mean going to get Sam. After all this time? " he asked you shrugged and looked out the window " I will be fine " you said. Dean just gave you a look like he didn’t believe you but he didn’t press the matter.   
So, you guys stop and grab some breakfast and got back on the road. You guys didn’t say much both lost in your own thoughts. It was almost 1:00 in the morning by the time Dean pulled up in front of the apartment building that where Sam was living now.   
For a minute, Dean just sat there starting up at the building. You knew that he was thinking of what to say to Sam. Hell you weren't even sure what you were going to say to him. You laid your hand on his shoulder   
" it will be ok it’s just Sam you can do this. " You replied. He nodded giving you small smile and took a deep breath and climbed out of the car and headed toward the building. You couldn't help but chuckle as you watch him picking the lock to the front door.  
He disappeared inside and you waited. As you did you picked up the file on hunt Dean was guessing that his father was working on when he disappeared He figured that would be the best place to start to look for him. You flip though the papers trying to keep from wandering how it was going inside.   
About 30 minutes later you were standing outside the car leaning up against the side when you saw the front door open and they walked out. your heart started racing in your chest as they approach.  
You then noticed a young woman standing in the door way watching them walk away. Was that his girlfriend? You wonder. But you were pulled from your thoughts when suddenly you realize that Sam was in front of you again for the first time in a long time. You swallowed nervously   
" hi Sam '" was all you could managed to get out around the lump in your thought. He smiled it was just a beautiful as you remember if not a little strain " Hey Y/N " he said softly.  
" I explained to Sam what was going on and he agree to come with us for a week " Dean said shooting his brother a look before walking over to the driver side of the car "A week?" you asked looking at Sam he shrugged   
“I have an interview I have to get back for " he explained and you nodded as you climbed in the backseat so Sam could sit up front it was just a natural thing to do even after so many years.  
"Here is where we think he was heading when he disapered " you told Sam handing him the File. He took it and you settled back into the backseat you tried to settled down to sleep letting the brother have some time to themselves. Because honestly you didn’t know what to say to Sam at this point. But hopefully in the next week you will figure it out.   
You felt the signs of a headache coming on as you flopped down on your bed in the motel room you and the boys had rented for the night. You were worried. John had left his journal behind on that first case and was nowhere in sight.   
When you went to take Sam back to college his girlfriend Jessica and the way she died just like his mother. You couldn’t imagine. Poor Sam. he had not been the Sam he been hardly sleeping and when he did sleep he had nightmares.  
But he wouldn’t let you or Dean help or even talk to you about it. It was frustrating. You looked up as the Motel door swung open and Dean walked in " how is he?" you asked “wouldn’t talk just sat there nursing his beer "Dean said as he took off his jacket and sat down on the other bed.   
You started to say something when the door open again and Sam walked in. You Sat up. " hey did you have fun? You asked " it was ok " he replied sitting down at the table in the room and pulling out his laptop.  
"we should be heading out to those coordinates that dad left us and see if that where he is now " he said. You and Dean shared a look "Sam we need to get some rest first it can wait a couple hours "Dean said he looked up over his laptop   
“I can drive if you guys want to sleep “he offered. You sigh in frustration. "Sam, you need to rest to this whole not sleeping thing is not good for you " you said. His expression hardens  
" I am just trying to find dad I thought that is what we all wanted " he snapped. " it is Sam but you need to rest and take care of yourself. I know you’re still grieving for Jessica but she wouldn’t want you to make yourself sick." you said   
He suddenly jumped up from his chair. " you don’t know anything alright so don’t pretend that you do if I would have been there if you hadn't drug me into this." he yelled.   
Your mouth fell open he blamed you for Jessica 's death. You felt this crushing weight land so hard on you it was hard to breath. Dean jumped up   
" Hey hold on Sam I was the one that insisted we go get you not her so just back off " he said. You shook your head and grab your jacket and without saying anything to either one of them you rushed out of the room.

You ended up at a bar and It had only been two hours and you were already on you 3rd beer. You so desperately wanted to forget the feelings. All the feelings. Wanted to move on and find someone else.   
But you knew that wasn’t going to happen Sam was it for you and that was never going to happen not with him blaming you for his girlfriend’s death. You took another drink of beer “can I get another one please “you asked the bartender   
"Dont worry I am walking home " you added when she gave you look and she nodded and passed you a full bottled. Maybe you should go off on your own for a while let the boys hunt on their own.  
It was apparent Sam didn’t care that you were there anyways. Tears started to fill in your eyes and you didn’t have the stregthen to push them away. "y/n" you looked up at the sound of your name it was dean standing next to you looking concern  
"Hey " you said looking back at your beer " let go you need some sleep" he said pulling out some money and laying it on the bar he gentle pulled you to your feet and the room spun. He wrapped an arm around you helping you walk  
"I don’t want to go back I don’t want to see Sam " you said. As you walked out to the car. " he didn’t mean he is sorry "Dean said. " I should just leave. Go off on my own." you said as Dean help you into the car.  
" no you shouldn’t you need to stay with us we are family. I know it tough right now but it going to get better “he said brushing some hair out of your face and then reached around putting your seat belt on. He closed the door and went around and climbed in on the other side and drove back to the motel.   
You were almost out of it by the time you got back to the motel. Dean had to pretty much carry you inside. You heard Sam voice you didn’t even try to open your eyes “is she ok?" he asked  
" yeah just too many beers " Dean said as he laid you down on the bed. "y/n?" when Sam said, your name sounding so sad you had to open your eyes “he was sitting next to you on the bed   
" I am so sorry I didn’t mean what I said. I am just so tried and I can’t sleep I never meant to hurt you. You’re the last person I would ever want to hurt" he said. You stared up at him and damn him you couldn’t stay mad at him maybe it was all the alcohol but you forgave him.   
You took his hand and gave it a squeeze " it ok " you said. " I just want you to be ok " you said he smiled “I will " he replied as he reached out and brush some hair out your face. "get some sleep” he said " you too " you replied " I will try " I promise " he added. You smiled and fell asleep still holding his hand. 

A couple months later and you guys were still nowhere near to finding John it was frustrating. It was getting to the boys. Dean insisted on keep hunting and Sam wanted to do whatever it took to find their dad.  
" I am sure he has a reason " Dean was saying one day as you were getting ready to finish up this one case. Sam Sigh and closed his lap top "Dad always has a reason but he never cares to share it with us " he said.   
" we’ll let just concentrated on taking down this ghost and then we can go and figure out where john is ok one thing at a time guys " you said Dean grinned at you "Bossy much?" you stuck your toung at him " have to be with you two " you said and winked at Sam who grinned. 

So, you headed towards the old house abandon house in this small town that had been rumor to been haunted and where a couple teenagers had died in so call "accident" in the last year or two.  
From what I found out about the last owners it was an older couple and the husband passed away first and the wife had him cremated and from what I can tell kept his ashes around the house until she passed away unexpectedly.  
One day a friend came by to visit and she was dead from a fall a broken neck. " Sam explain on the way there. "So, we are thinking the husband then?" you said He nodded "Find the Ashes and burn them again. " he said.'  
You arrived at the house and got everything you would need before heading into the house. It was after dark so no one would have noticed. But it did make it a little harder to see. "let’s each take a floor and search " you suggested   
" I will take the first floor and you guys take the top two and hopefully that will make this go faster “you said they nodded " Becareful "Sam said and you gave him a smile and a nodded before turning to into the first room it was the living room of sorts. You searched in them for a couple minutes without finding anything before you moved on to what looked to be a dining room.  
Not sure why would someone would keep their dead spouse ashes in a dinner room but you looked anyways. All the sudden the air became extremely cold and you turned around as you did you were thrown across the room and into the wall. You crumbled all the air being knocked out of your lungs.   
You struggled to your feet but before you could completely get to your feet you were being thrown again this time into the glass cabinets that held dishes and glasses you curled up in a ball trying to avoid being cut. Pain shot through your body. This time is being so easy to get up and you had to struggled to move but you knew if you didn’t that this ghost could kill you.   
You heard footstep upstairs and you hope they heard what was going on. You pulled yourself out of the glass and slowly stood up shaking and swaying trying to say conscious. You just happen to look up at the other glass cabinet in the room and saw on the top shelf look what to be a a box that you would ashes in.   
You had only taken one step forward suddenly you were thrown up against the wall and pinned it was also around your throat. 'y/n” you heard Sam and Dean yelling but you couldn’t respond the thing was chocking the life out of you.   
You struggled but it seems to get tighter and tighter. Suddenly the guys appeared in the door way they saw you pinned to the wall. You pointed to the cabinet. Dean hurried over. While Sam tried to help you.  
But things were getting darker and you were getting weaker. "y/n hang on baby come on hang on " Sam was begging you “come on dean hurry up "he yelled you struggled to keep your eyes open but it was hard. You wanted to tell Sam you would always love him. But the words wouldn’t leave your mouth .and suddenly it went dark. 

 

BEEP.BEEP. BEEP that all you heard darkness was all you saw. At first. Then you saw flashes of your life growing up with the guys and you saw your dad and john. You saw the first time you and Sam kissed in the back of his dad car. You saw the night of the fight and when he left.   
This was all you saw it kept replaying in your mind repeatedly. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP Then you heard the voices talking to you." please come back to us we need you “I am so sorry I need you here with me " what am I going to do without you” BEEP. BEEP BEEP   
Finally, something changed and you could open your eyes it was bright everything was to bright and you quickly shut them. The next time you open them it was easier and darker you were staring up at a celling.   
But from what you could tell you were in a hospital. You turned your head it hurt a little but otherwise it was ok. That when you noticed that Sam and Dean were both in the room and you would have laughed if you could have but you at least smiled.   
They were both trying to sleep in to small chairs leaned back feet kicked back on the bench seating at the window. Dean arms folded across his chest and chin resting on his chest. Sam leaning his head on his hand that was propped up against the arm rest of the chair.  
Neither position look comfortable. A nurse walked in and noticed you awake and watching the boys she smiled and whispered " you boyfriend and his brother have not left this hospital this whole time you been out.   
You gave everyone quite a scare " she said. "how long?" you asked your throat hurt and you wince." three days " the doctor wasn’t sure if you would take up with the lack of oxygen you went without. Your heart stop twice " the nurse explain.  
" Will I be ok?" you asked she nodded " after some test I am sure the doctor will be hopeful now don’t talk too much you had a lot of busing around your throat." she explained and you nodded.  
She left to go get the doctor “y/n " you looked and both boys were up and standing next to the bed. " how are you feeling? “Sam asked taking your hand into his. He was so warm " I have felt better " you said whispering.  
"We are so sorry we didn’t get to you in time " Dean said " it ok " you replied. "it apart of the job the risk and danger" you said. " I am just glad that you’re going to be ok " Sam said and he leaned down placed a soft kiss on your lips surprising you. You smiled a little.   
"Can you guys do me a favor “you asked " anything "Dean replied grinning " go back to the motel and get some sleep you guys look almost as bad as I feel " you said   
" but we don’t want to leave you " Sam said " I will be fine “you told him " you can’t get any rest here " you said “please " he studies you for a second and finally nodded "fine. He glanced at Dean who nodded " I see you later alright. Sam I will be in the car " he turned and left 

When the door shut, Sam turn back to you " I just want a couple minutes alone. I was so scared that I was going to lose you he trailed off and you squeezed his hand." it ok I am fine " you told him he looked up  
" I know but I just realize now .no I have always known I still love and will always love you." he said. "With Jessica, it was different. I… “you reached out and touch his cheek stopping him.   
"I understand you loved her too. It not wrong to love to people we were so young when we got together that we need the time apart. "you said. He smiled. "So, your saying there was other guys “he grinned   
" well I wasn’t a nun if that what you’re asking but there never been anyone but you for me " you said. He smiled and leaned back down and claimed your mouth with his in a sweet but heated kiss full of promises of when you got better. " I love you “he said softly " I love you too “you replied.


End file.
